The midnite drinking
by VstarDuran1
Summary: Loren,Eddie,Cymphonique,and Trey meet at a club and get drunk a lot and ends up having sex without a condom! what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys new story might be updating alot soon so be on the look out!_

* * *

***Eddie and his brother Trey was at this new club called "midnite" and they were at the bar until they saw two girls come in and sit at a booth so they walked over***

**Eddie: sup im Eddie**

**Trey: and im Trey**

**Brunette: im Loren**

**Dark brown: im Cymphonique**

**Trey: hm might i say miss Cymphonique you look really sexy!**

**Cymphonique: you don't look so bad your self!**

**Trey: wanna dance?**

**Cymphonique: id love too!**

***they walk to the dance floor and pretty much start grinding on each other***

**Eddie: so Loren want a drink?**

**Loren: yeah sure but i would prefer shots?**

**Eddie: whoa you're the first girl that has ever they would want shots over a drink!**

**Loren: well Eddie those other girls are losers!**

***they walk over too the bar and pretty much get fully drunk then Cymphonique and Trey came to join them but Trey's face was red and he had a boner and then they got drunk also***

**Eddie: uh-oh who's driiiiviiing hahahaha**

**Trey: meeeeeeee wait nope that's a no no!**

**Loren: i really cannot under any circumstances never ever cant drive right now**

**Cymphonique: fuck count me out!**

*** then something clicked in Eddie's mind***

**Eddie: wait me and my bro didn't even drive we have a driver!**

***they called the driver and took the girls back to the penthouse and they stayed over but because they were so drunk and and the boys were so horny both couples ended up having dirty,rough, and loud sex with the girls and didn't use a condom***

* * *

_how did you guys like that RandR!_


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys wassup ummso yeah sorry i have not been updating been really busy so yeh wish me birthday love so yeah bye

***next morning all woke up and stated walking out the room to get some breakfast Loren and Cymphonque started to feel really funny they both ran to a bathroom and started to puke and Eddie and Trey ran where they were***

**(C&amp;T)**

**Cymphonique: OMG Trey did you use a condom?**

**Trey: uh baby we all were drunk so i really don't know**

**Cymphonique: oh god Trey what if i'm pregnant are you ready to have a baby?**

**Trey: i mean i can manage babe we'll get through it **

***Trey sat down and held Cymphonique close to him thinking about what has happened***

**(L&amp;E)**

*** they walk out the bathroom and sit on Eddie's bed and thought about this***

**Eddie: look babe i know it's all early and stuff but we will get through this i mean if you are pregnant would you want too keep it?**

**Loren: yeah it would be my baby i mean i know im 18 but seriously i would love to keep it but if you're not ready to be a father i could leave you alone and i just take care of he or she by myself?**

**Eddie: no i'm ready to be here with you every step of the way okay but can me and Trey take you and Cymphonique to get checked out at the hospital?**

**Loren: i was just about to ask could we do that! **

*** with that they all got dreesed and went to the hospital and got checked in to room 444 just then the doctor came in***

**Doctor: hey guys my name is Doctor Matthew Tate**

**Cymphonque: wait Tate?**

**Matthew: yes Doctor Tate**

**Loren: is your father Trent M'call?**

**Matthew: yes how did you know?**

**Cymphonique: because that's our father **

**Loren: our last name is Tate**

**Matthew: then Loren and Cymphonqiue wait i remember him taking me away from ya'll i miss you two!**

***he hugged them and kissed their cheeks***

**Matthew: so little sisters why are ya'll here?**

**Loren: because we think we might be pregnant**

**Matthew: when was the last time you were active?**

**Cymphonique: actually just last night we were all drunk and it happened**

**Matthew: okay let's check**

**Cymphonique: wait you're checking?**

**Matthew: yes**

**Loren: but you're our big brother that's nasty**

**Matthew: CHILL it's not incest**

**Cymphonique: so it's still wrong**

**Matthew: look either you get checked right now or never so come on!**

**C&amp;L: fine lets get this over with!**

***they get chcked and Matthew goes and runs test and comes back***

**C,L,T,E: so...**

**Matthew: you two are very much pregnant**

**Cymphonique: okay thanks bro for that nasty&amp;awkward experience**

**Matthew: you're welcome i'll come by and see you guys tomorrow okay?**

**C&amp;L: okay bye love you**

**Matthew: bye love you too!**

*** they all go back home and start watching movies when someone knocks on the door they did'nt expect to see ever again***

* * *

_hey so what do you guys think? reviews please_


End file.
